The Rising Threat
by Combine117
Summary: Team RWBY is scattered in the planet Aartis with RW in a nearby space station and BY on the ground. A SAS mercenary is finding them as per a request from a young woman with silver eyes. As the Alien Virus grows, their behavior changes as they form a center mind. Will finding the team help? Or would it just be insignificant?
1. The Search

**Aye boys and girls! Welcome to my SAS 4: Zombie Assault x RWBY Crossover!**

**I'm very new to this kind of thing so excuse any errors. Also I might forget about this so expect hiatus(?) almost every time. Still have to maintain my account 'Combine-117'. I just feel like I'm gonna use that name a lot, because it feels cool, heck I'm gonna use that for this story! So yeah, My name is almost always 'Combine-117' or 'UU-117', which stands for Universal Union-117, so you might see me sometimes in games.**

**So... On to the chapter!**

A figure is seen walking down a hallway. While it might look normal, if it didn't look like a zombie.

Shambler. A term given to the SAS members for its slow pace, the third weakest of the infected. It might not be that powerful as it relies on numbers and slapping the enemy to death, it still has enough blunt force to damage SAS members.

It is seen walking down a hallway, no aim whatsoever. Until shambled upon a hangar filled with infected, some could be seen fighting with some watching it. The Shambler shambled towards the circle. Two stalkers were facing off with each other.

Some people say that it looks unusual, but in the infected's world if you're a high-level infected, infected would look up to you and follow your commands. The two stalkers were facing off with each other to see who is gonna be the leader of the group. The fight went a little while until they heard it.

Standing at the entrance to the hangar stood a figure with red lights, clutching a sniper with glowing sides and center. In front of him, lay a bunch of dead infected. The many living infected looked towards the intruder.

And moved towards the figure with the best speed possible.

The figure seemed ignorant to the horde and calmly lifted his rifle. The trigger was pulled and out came a blue bolt. The bolt struck many undead/infected and even pierced through them, but what was most probably the sight to see was electricity coming from the bolt each time it passed through an individual, hitting numerous undead with even more volts of electricity. He shot more bolts to the surviving undead

In a few seconds, the horde was nothing more than heaps of bodies, guts and other disgusting stuff.

The figure looked at the heap and walked away to the next hallway which would lead him to the control room. After encountering a few infected along the way he saw the control room, moving towards the door. He reached to open the door, but it was blocked by something. Confused, he said out loud to the potential survivors.

"Hey! Anyone there?"

He swore he heard some shuffling and a girl saying something about 'dolts'. Confused about that, but more annoyed that they did not open the door to let him in as it was still blocked. He called out again.

"Stop blocking this door so I can come in!"

Meanwhile, a Shambler snuck up on him, but was retaliated with Double-barreled shotgun pistol. The Survivors must have heard it, because he heard an 'eep!' and something her to keep quiet. Growing irritated, he tried one last tactic. It was used when he was that irritated and desperate.

"Hey!" he hollered, "you open this door or I'll blast it open myself!" He cocked his LMG, which was for bigger infected, at the survivors.

It must have scared them a lot, because the door was open in no time. The mercenary expected a bigger group, but all he saw was two girls. One of them looked scared and sheepish and no older than 15. The other looked angrily at the 15 year old, 17 it looked like. Confused as hell, the mercenary brought out one word.

"What?"

**Okay! First chapter is done! Woo!**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! But I want to make this a warm-up and I wanted some feedback, before continuing this. Please suggest some ideas on what you think, I might actually use if want to.**

**So bye! :D**


	2. The Escape

**Hello again! Sorry that last chapter was small, but hopefully it was nice enough. Here I have another chapter, should there be any mistakes feel free to point them out as I may fix them later on.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own the game/show they are from Ninja Kiwi and Rooster Teeth respectively. I own the story and the OCs though (is that how it works?)**

"What?"

The mercenary was surprised to see two girls here, but what surprised him was _how_ they survived in here. They stacked a bunch of objects against the door, enough to block out smaller infected. They were lucky that no bloaters or any of that came near it. The mercenary shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now is not the time to wonder, he had to get these girls out of here. He didn't know about the white-haired one though, all he was told to do was to find a black-haired silver eyed girl. No matter, he wouldn't mind having another passenger.

"How the hell are you kids still alive? You know what scratch that. Tell me when we get out of this place, it's crawling with infected. Come on!" He said, the black-haired one followed him, but her white-haired friend pulled her back with a look on her face saying she doesn't trusted him.

"How do we know you aren't trying to abduct us or doing anything to us?" Said the white one with a bit of hostility. Guess she had a bad past with trust.

"Hey" said the mercenary, raising his hands defensively. "I'm not doing anything to you girls. In fact, I'm here to get off this place. So either you come with me or die in this place. If I were you, I'd pick the former" he finished, not wanting to get the girls killed. He walked off again, this time with pair following.

"Hey...um mister...um." The black-haired one started.

"Right, we didn't have introductions." He sighed. "It's Samuel."

"Oh, it's Ruby and that's Weiss." She pointed at the white-haired one, now named Weiss, who was looking over a dead Shambler with half its torso blown off.

"Okay, Ruby what's up?" He asked.

"Well," she looked sheepish for some reason, but continued nonetheless. "Can I take a look at that?" She pointed at his Shotlite Mustang.

"You like guns? At your age?" Oh so that's why she looked sheepish. "Okay, here then" he handed the Mustang to her. Her eyes widened.

"Woah! It's so light!" She managed to get out as she examined the gun. Samuel laughed then said, "It's Shotlite tech, lighter-than-air stuff. Though I don't know why they're shotgun is still slightly hea-"

"Oh so cool! It allows for fast reload and what does the pinpoint shells mean?" She interrupted. _Dear god she's an weapon nut. A good one. _He thought.

"Well you see," he pulled out the shells for his Mustang and held it out in front of her. "Inside this she'll holds flechettes, razor sharp as per the upgrade." He put it back into his inventory. By the time he looked up. She was starry-eyed.

"Woah, so much firepower." _Oh my god, she is drooling over the Mustang's close-range firepower. Just wait till you see my CM-800 Jupiter lil lady. _He thought to himself.

Samuel had given her his Mustang should he be preoccupied with a horde. Surprisingly, she was accurate with it. _I wonder if she held any guns before that. _He wondered. They had reached the hangar where they are supposed to be picked up, but the pilot was experiencing delays as there was numerous SAS teams she had to drop off.

'_Man, she is working a lot.' _He thought, the girls were privately conversing with each other. With his augmented helmet hearing he overheard 'semblance'. It confused him, until a transmission came in.

"_Hey, I'm comin' back. ETA three minutes." _A female voice sounded off in his helmet radio. He told her that he understood and walked towards the conversing girls.

"The pilot is coming in three minutes. Get ready." He told them, they nodded. Three minutes passed and surely enough the ship was arriving into the hangar. It landed and walked out a female SAS operator. She had trooper armor, except her torso piece was exchanged with a Rubicon Power Assist.

"You missed me?" She jokingly asked.

"Depends." Samuel said.

"These the VIPs?" She nodded her head in the two girls.

"Yep, let's get out of here." He turned to go, but stopped as a feral roar shook the ground. He looked over the entrance to the hangar.

A stalker's head was sitting there, then came a Shambler flying towards them.

Ruby was the first to react, she unloaded both barrels on the Mustang towards the flying Shambler. The flechettes went through the undead and tore it apart. She looked at the guts, disgusted, looked back up.

Something red was coming towards them it seems. It perked up the SAS operators and they sprung to action.

"You kids get in the ship!" He shouted, the girls obliged and went inside the ship. "Higgins." The female SAS operator perked up at the call of her name. "Handle the others, I'll take care of big boy." He said with an unseen grin, his Spaceskin Graphene Combat Hood covering it. She sounded like she was smiling as she drew her Shockfield.

The two SAS operators trained their eyes at the door. Their weapons whose triggers were ready to pulled. Then came out a big horde accompanying a Devastator.

"LET'S GO!" He shouted. The two SAS operators opening fire to the horde. Their weapons toring through the horde.

Samuel had gone up and practically bitch-slapped any infected not killed by Higgins's Shockfield as he makes his way to the Devastator. The large infected roared in challenge, Samuel smirked as he withdrew his Jupiter and brought out his RIA T40 and opened fire. The thermal rounds hitting the large infected burning the flesh. The Devastator was enraged now, muscles tightened, it smacked a shielder so hard it flew and hit its intended target. Samuel hit the wall with the dead shielder carcass. The Devastator was going towards him now, too fast for him to escape, he raised his hands as a feeble attempt to save himself.

"HEY!" A cryo nade was thrown and froze the Devastator's legs, unable to move for a while. Samuel quickly got the carcass away and ran to Higgins.

After the Devastator was free from it's icy prison it ran towards them, but was met with a biocleanse bomb weakening it and slowing it's descent. Choosing this time to strike, the two SAS operators opened fire. This time, the Devastator fell over with its head blown off. Wasting no time, Samuel covered the rear, while Higgins starts up the ship's drive. After they flew a safe distance, Samuel looked over the two girls he rescued.

Ruby looked like she was amazed by the skill and prowess he showed off. '_Pfft, skill? that was just hit-and-run.'. _Weiss also looked amazed, but tried to hide it. He figured he would ask Ruby's mother about that, thinking she might know something. Right now, though he has to rest. The Devastator caught him off guard with that fastball throw.

Unbeknownst to him though, he is in for a great surprise.

**And there is the chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**You know I played Epic Seven, but for some reason it crashed after 1 second in the lobby screen. I used an IPad 2 and it worked fine before I downloaded the update, so I don't know what's the problem.**

**Anyways I will see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Author's Note

**I don't know how to put those line things in some fan-fictions. So if some of them looked inconsistent, I apologize, I'm new here**

**TELL ME HOW TO DO IT PLS**


	4. Savage Necrosis encounter

**Hello! A new chapter awaits!**

**If some of you might be asking: "where are their weapons?"**

**Well, I tried to make it like they lost it during the teleportation process, except Yang's Ember Celica. Ember Celica are shotgun bracelets, so it didn't separate from her. How they teleported with each other, let's leave it as a coincidence for the story ;)**

**I also tried to make the Theran Virus alien-ish to make the Necrosis believable.**

**Anyway, here it is!**

**Bolded Line break is a line break**

**I don't own the game nor the show. It belongs to Ninja Kiwi and Rooster teeth respectively. The OCs and story are mine though (that how it works?)**

_Beep! Beep!_

"KEEP IT STEADY! KEEP IT STEADY!"

"I'M TRYING! OKAY!"

To say that the flight to the base was bad was an understatement. It was horrible, a squad of Zombdroid Soldiers accompanying a Zombie Mech (as some SAS operators call it) opened fire on the ship. It lead to the situation the characters were in now.

_Boom!_

Oh look they crashed, _hopefully_ no one died.

Samuel shook that weird feeling he had, like someone was narrating. Looking around, he found that he was upside down. '_That's what I get for not putting on my seatbelt.' _He thought to himself. Pulling himself up, he found Higgins rising from her seat.

"Hey, you alright?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Higgins confirmed.

"I'll check on the girls, find out where we are."

"Aye sir."

Samuel walked out of the cockpit and thankfully found the two girls unharmed, though Weiss looked red in the face. He looked closer and found out that she too didn't wear her seatbelt, he can only imagine what happened. The thought of how they weren't hurt not even crossing his mind.

"You kids okay?" Samuel asked Ruby.

"Yeah, but Weiss might need so-" A hand covered her mouth, Weiss being the owner.

"Say anything about that and I will NEVER speak to you again." Weiss said sharply, faintly red-faced. Ruby nodded slowly and Samuel tilted his head, but payed no heed. Higgins came out of the cockpit and said they were 16 hours away from base. It was still 3:30 PM outside, so they decided to head out with the supplies they had.

**LINE BREAK**

They were walking for 1 hour and 30 minutes, making that 5:00 PM. Until they heard shouting and something that sounded like a inhuman scream.

_Necrosis_

That word crossed both SAS operators minds when they heard the scream.

Necrosis was the smartest and strongest of all the infected. Smart in terms that they were usually the head of infected hives. Strongest in terms of damage. Thermal, Physical and Chemical. Those three were shot out of the Necrosis's back when it rears back, there were numerous rocks, acid spit and fireballs flying everywhere when it does that attack. It's sheer raw strength was enough to send even higher levels running. When it dies, it splits into three smaller aspects of itself. One has teleportation and Physical power, Another one has Acid spit and touch and Last one has a burning trail with a fiery touch.

All-in-all the Necrosis was a tough one to beat, unless, of course you knew how to beat it. The higher level's only fear was a Savage Necrosis. Savages were the term when bosses evolve, becoming stronger, faster and smarter. They were usually the heads of the hive, if one was available.

Oops, did I stray too far?

Samuel once again shook his head to clear his thoughts. He must've hit his head, yeah he might've. Shaking his head again, he looked to find their current objective.

The Operators and the girls were running to find the ones fighting the Necrosis in hopes to help them. They soon found them, the two SAS operators confirmed that it was a Necrosis chasing them. Judging by the blonde's crude identification of it.

The two other survivors were blonde and black-haired. The blonde one seemed to have strange looking gauntlets. The other had a bow in her head. He must've gotten hit somewhere, because he saw the bow _twitch. _He then witnessed Ruby hugging the blonde, calling her 'Yang'. While the Weiss and the black one conversed. Blake was the black-haired one.

'_Great, the gangs back! Now for the Necrosis.' _Samuel nodded to Higgins and she drew her RIA T7. Preparing for a fight.

They had noticed Yang walking towards them, gauntlets raised in preparation.

"Hey..." Samuel started.

"Don't worry, I know my way around." Yang winked.

Samuel was about to protest when the Necrosis came through.

Oh, but it wasn't any Necrosis. It was SAVAGE.

Samuel widened his eyes as he stared at death itself. Higgins just looked scared, Necrosii scares her.

"OH SHIT RUN!" He grabbed both Higgins and Yang out of there. The Necrosis was getting ready to burst.

"Wait wha-" the blonde's protest was cut off when the Necrosis shot its ordnance at them.

But it was weird, usually it will spread out in an AoE attack. This was directed towards them. That thing was smart enough to control such a thing. Samuel would've called in a orbital bombardment by now.

But he wasn't a heavy SAS. So the group basically booked it and ran, dodging ordnance.

Yeah, he is not having a good time.

**LINE BREAK**

**There it is! Woooo!**

**Oh no. The Necrosis knows how to redirect its attack. If it did that in the game. The Savage Necrosis would've been the most hardest thing to kill.**

**Anyways... See You!**


	5. Reunion

**New Chapter! Weeeeeee!**

**Here we will be experiencing a time-skip on the way to the base.**

**I pretty much using this story/crossover as a warm-up before deciding to move towards bigger stories for RWBY or Titanfall.**

**I also plan to make our fellow SAS operators to be transported to Remnant, instead of RWBY. Only time will tell.**

**Anyway! Here we go!**

**LINE BREAK**

"Owwww."

It was already 7:45 PM and the group had to taken camp in a two-story building. Having taken injuries during the run from the Necrosis, Samuel had patched them up.

What happened to the Necrosis? Failed to stop when it realized that it was gonna fall in a huge canal. It wasn't dead, but can't pursue the group for a long time.

Right now Samuel couldn't reach his back so he asked Higgins to put a enhanced healing bandage on a wound caused by a Necrosis rock. Those kinds of rocks were sharp. Samuel had been wounded a lot at the back, he would've been down for good if the rock hadn't lost momentum after it ricochet. Higgins, after a few tries and extra bandages, had fully covered the gash and wound started healing.

"Oh my god, that hurt." Samuel moaned.

"Weren't you hit by a Savage Devastator once?" Higgins asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah! It hurt to hell, sat there moaning in pain while another medic treated me. That was, in a scale of one to ten, TEN. This is 9." Samuel replied.

The five girls winced, should they meet a Savage Devastator they would keep their distance lest they WILL get bitch-slapped.

"Anyways. I feel a bit better now. You girls should sleep, I can keep watch." Samuel said.

Team RWBY protested, stating that he just got patched up. Higgins reminded them that he had a Jupiter, which means he can just sit on his ass and not get killed. After a few exchanges, they slept on the most comfortable ground. Although, Weiss was grumbling about something. Ruby was sleepy, but witnessed Samuel put on a silencer on his guns before drifting to sleep.

**LINE BREAK**

Higgins was awake, sleepily sitting upright. She found out that she was the only one in the room, panicking, she ran out with her weapons and her helmet strapped to her side. The sight she saw was surprising.

Team RWBY was all well and good except they were staring at something even Higgins stopped and gawked at it.

A pile of dead bodies, limbs and guts were all over the place. Then their eyes traveled on a dead Regurgitator, on its belly was the sleeping form of Samuel. In his deathly hug was a Puke Worm, who must've suffocated. Higgins was dumb-founded. How did he do all that silently? Then her eyes drifted to his helmet. He must've dropped it.

Then she realized something, her eyes looked over Samuel's sleeping form. For the first time in her and RWBY's life, they saw his face. Higgins had a trooper helmet so they could see her face. She had blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and green eyes. She was 19, close to twenty.

His face looked _young_, like 22 years old. He had short brown hair, white skin and blue eyes. He was smiling, subconsciously squeezing the dead Puke worm. She thought he looked _cute_ like that. _'Wait what?!' _She screamed at herself, in her mind. '_What am I thinking?! Having a crush on someone who is higher-ranked than me! Grr.. Stupid me! Stop it!' _She shook her head furiously, grabbing the attention of Team RWBY. Yang had seen her blush and was quick to respond.

"Ooo~ someone has a boyfriend~" She teased. Higgins had stopped and looked at her.

"NO, I DON'T!" Higgins denied fruitlessly.

"First stage is denial~" Yang continued, she was used to teasing grown-ups.

Samuel had awoke to the sound of shouting and giggling. Slowly, he placed the puke worm to the side and weared his helmet. He walked to the group, who fail to see him, as they were occupied with the teasing and denials.

"So, what's this about?" Samuel asked, despite knowing well all about it.

"N-nothing" Higgins stammered, he only saw this when she was still a new recruit.

"Well, since it was nothing." Samuel grinned and turned, "You girls should be ready for another trip, thanks to our Necrosis friend. We managed to cut our trip in half, only taking 1 hour to our destination." He informed. The group packed up and went out.

**LINE BREAK**

_Time skip_

Surely enough the group finally saw the refugee base or camp. It had two layers. The outer layers was composed of watchtowers that house Ronson industries Snipers with Heavyshot turrets, walls that were made to resist a horde, entrances that had bunkers filled with HVM troopers and turrets and many tents housing refugees or survivors. The inner layers were composed of another wall, watchtowers this time housing Critical Mass snipers and CM plasma turrets, entrances with bunkers housing Ronson Flametroopers, Heavies, flameturrets and CM Zeus turrets, Buildings that housed wounded, ammunition, vehicles and a command center.

When they got near to one of the entrances, they saw a burning pile of corpses with even more near the walls and a few SAS operators. They were greeted by the HVM troopers as they went inside, some even whistled at Team RWBY. Samuel had led the group through the mess of tents, occasionally seeing a SAS operator interacting with a civilian. It got no further when they saw a young woman with a white hood running towards them.

"I think that's my client." Samuel said. Looking over the team for the reaction.

Higgins, Weiss and Blake didn't even react they just nodded in understanding.

Ruby and Yang however bolted towards her. They ran until they got in close proximity for a hug.

"MOM!" Yang and Ruby said teary-eyed as they hugged Summer.

"My children are still alive. Thank Oum **(Author's interruption: Do they say that? I don't even...) **."She said just as tears-eyed.

Samuel was smiling, in the back of his mind. He felt a strange sense of nostalgia.

**LINE BREAK**

**Yay,**** Summer is here! I don't know her character that much I'll make her a badass fighting mom.**

**Oh yeah, that part where Samuel said he got punched by a Savage Devastator? That happened to me in Nightmare, Last Stand.**

**Anyways! Bye!**


	6. Predicament

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait, I had to manage some of my gaming stuff.**

**Anyway we have a new chapter here! So enjoy?**

**LINE BREAK**

"It's weird don't you think?" Ted said next to him.

Samuel sighed again, it was no doubt weird that the Shambler had a tail. Genetic enhancement? No, that is expensive. Even then, rich people don't use any of that. He crouched down and examined the body more closely.

The Shambler was an everyday Shambler. Skeletal figure and weak bones. While most of the Shamblers resembled what they were used to be before the infection. This one had an everyday person look to it, with a _tail. _That was confusing the two elite-SAS members, as the occupants all had normal human looks. Samuel tested the tail to see if there are any signs of enhancements.

Few seconds later, he came up with an answer.

"Yeah, that tail is normal." Samuel said.

"What?!" Ted shouted.

"It is. It looks like it had natural growth AND no stitches or anything."

"So it is just _there_?" Ted asked.

Samuel nodded and jerked his head in the direction of the control room, he thought, in the ship they were investigating.

Samuel had taken the contract when it popped up. Apparently, another elite-SAS member joined in, a Heavy. The heavy introduced himself as Ted. During the investigation, a number of Shamblers came up. There were pretty easy to kill, but one Shambler caught their interest. So Ted promptly punched the thing to death.

Right now they were going to a hallway, with even more surprises. They had come across a group with 14 Shamblers and 3 Stalkers. The stalkers have surprised them. They had a white soldier uniform, possibly Critical Mass troopers, but the thing was when Samuel shot them with his Mustang

The flechettes glanced off the weak spot in their armor and the stalker recoiled.

"The hell?" Samuel muttered, but shot the stalker again.

The flechettes glanced off again with the stalker flinching. Switching to his Jupiter, he shot a bolt on it. The effect was the stalker lying in the ground, dead. Ted walked up to him.

"Dude you are so slow. Come on!" He ran towards the next door.

"O-oh right." Samuel jolted back to normal and ran with him.

**LINE BREAK**

"What the hell is this?" Ted asked to no one in particular.

They were staring at a large bipedal armored robot. It had what looked like rocket launchers and machine-guns on almost every part of its body. There were also smaller humanoid robots with guns for arms.

"Is this a new model?" Ted asked again.

"Doesn't look like it." Samuel muttered loudly enough to hear.

"What do you mean? CM is pretty beast at making crazy shit no one expects, why not this?"

"It doesn't have the logo." He was right. Even on prototypes, CM puts in name or logo on it.

"Yeah, your right." Ted agrees. Then whips around, Samuel did it too.

Walking towards them was a Stalker. This one had a desert nomad type look. On its hand was an axe.

"What's this?" Samuel muttered. Drawing his RIA T40 from his back.

"This would be easy." Ted overconfidently said. Drawing his HVM MPG.

They heard sounds of things being powered up. The robots were up and running. '_Dammit! Combat got them!' _Samuel realized.

"Ted deal with the robots, I will deal with this stalker." Samuel said. Ted nodded in agreement.

**LINE BREAK**

"Oww, Fuck me." Samuel groaned.

"This fucking mech I swear." Ted complained.

The fight was going smoothly. At first. Samuel had some trouble fighting the stalker, because of its shielding and unexpected agility. Ted had to fight robots which could punch him to the wall. Ted was about to unload a rocket to a group of robots until the mech punched him towards Samuel, separating the two fighters as Samuel was fighting the Stalker.

Samuel looked up to see the mech charging up its weapons, only to meet a rocket.

"BITCH!" Ted shouted. He went to shoot another only to get disarmed by a badass stalker. The stalker raised its axe for the killing blow.

"OH NO YOU AIN'T" Samuel intercepts the blow. The axe lodged in his shoulder. It would've sliced clean through, but Samuel grabbed the handle. He reached for a purple grenade with his other hand

"This oughta clean you up." Samuel said as he pressed a button in the nade. Dunked it into the snarling Stalker's mouth and pushed it off. The stalker went to strike again only to have the grenade spew out purple smoke.

The grenade was dubbed the 'Zombie Antidote' created by Rancor Industries. People get confused as it didn't _cure_ zombies, it killed them. Rancor scientists said the cure _is _to kill them. The Vaccine a SAS operator recovered from Thera, prevented the Virus from infecting people. It helped, but the Virus evolved long enough to developed cloning and replication of its various forms, so it doesn't stop the growth of the virus.

The stalker was meanwhile choking to death and fell backwards. Samuel sighed with relief.

Oh right the mech.

Samuel was caught off guard by the sound of the mech getting up. Fortunately, Ted was up and shot the mech with his HVM MPG. FINALLY down for good.

"Hey...um Ted?" Samuel said.

"Yeah?" Ted asked.

"Call for evac."

Ted was confused. "Can't you just heal yourse-" he was cut off abruptly when Samuel fell backwards.

**LINE BREAK**

In Samuel's mind he thinks:

'_I'll asked _them _about that.'_

**LINE BREAK**

**Hello! Sorry for the wait as I said earlier, managing and stuff.**

**With the account of the infected having aura. Basically, the infected will have a harder time controlling a still alive host. The infected however, numbed and restricted it. So the host is just a prisoner with high-value stuff. Please correct me if you want. **

**I'll also open up a story for RWBY. It will be about the god of Death interacting with the human society. Unlike the story 'Death comes to Beacon' (good story for the people who like edgy and sadistic Death) this Death will be inspired by _The Book Thief_ and a little bit of _The Discworld _series.**

**See you! **


	7. Memories

**COOUUNTTRRRYYYY ROOOOOAAA- oh nevermind**

**Anyway new chapter. Exciting stuff. New thing gonna reply to reviews**

**Artyom-Dreizehn: It is off-story. But I'll consider thinking about that.**

**The173rdReich: Oof.**

**LINE BREAK**

Samuel awoke to the sound of machinery humming. He tried sitting up until a pain in his shoulder flared, causing him to go back down on his hospital bed. Fortunately, three people came in to save himself from his boredom. He never liked lying in bed for _too_ long. Anyway, the three people sat down near his bed.

There was Higgins, Ted and Summer.

Higgins was in her casual wear. A long-sleeved T-shirt and some shorts. Ted had a T-shirt with pants. Summer did not change one bit.

Higgins grabbed a chair and sat down, leaning towards him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes." The medic answered.

"You sure?" Ted asked too.

"Yes." Samuel answered monotonously.

"So...what happened at your mission?" Summer asked.

"Well, to be short." Samuel began.

It was not short. He gave a short summary until Summer interrupted him with a urgent question. He was gonna go tell them bit by bit.

"Wait! You said '_infected with ears or tails'. _What do you mean by that?"

"Like they have so-" he cut himself off. "You know what here." He gave them a tablet with his helmet cam feed during his and Ted's mission.

After some time, they saw the infected with animal appendages. Summer's eyes widened.

"Wait! Those are fau-" she stopped mid-sentence. The SAS operators look at each other. They continued the video. The more Summer watched, the more she felt scared. Until they got into the part where there was a infected on crack and the big robot. She placed her had to her mouth, terrified.

By that time Samuel had decided to ask.

"Summer, you seem to know what is going on. Care to explain?" Samuel asked her. The other SAS operators looked at her. Summer had her head down.

"So-sorry, I should have told you." Summer apologized solemnly.

Summer then began her history and told them about Remnant. The more the SAS operators heard, the more they felt fear. After finishing, Ted stood up and asked.

"Wait, so basically it's a world with super-powered humans, people with animal appendages, Monsters hell bent on destruction and schools that teach kids how to fight them."

Summer shrugged, "Yeah, I guess." Ted looked at her.

"That sounded like some kind of anime, but from what I have seen now I can't exactly _not_ believe you." Ted said. Samuel nodded. Higgins looked at her.

"I appreciate what you did Summer, telling us all this. But I think we should tell this to the military command." Higgins said. Summer grew pale.

"No! No! No! You can't!" The operators looked confused. Summer regained her composure. "I-I mean if you tell them they might experiment on _us_ and all that." The operators nodded slowly. Samuel looked her in the eyes.

"Okay, we'll keep this a secret. For now. If the infected are utilizing your world's tech and abilities and if they became a huge threat. I will tell military command." He warned. Summer looked conflicted, then nodded. Samuel switched topics.

"So what are the kids doing?" Summer perked up at the question.

"Well, Ruby is talking to some operators, Yang took the gym, Blake went with her and Weiss is talking with some scientists."

"Oh okay, I thought they were doing something else but nevermind. Hopefully Ruby wouldn't go too high, Yang wouldn't make some guys jealous, Blake let a kid peek at her book and Weiss being too pushy."

"Oh, of course you would think that Blake is reading smut." Higgins shook her head at Samuel.

"Why so defensive all of a sudden?" Samuel jokingly asked. Higgins got red.

"Wait! Who said I got defensive!? I swear you and your brain." She muttered the last part.

"You know you guys remind of that one anime couple." Ted said.

Samuel and Higgins blushed so hard that they just covered their faces as soon as they looked back at each other. Ted sighed and then muttered about something about him being right. Summer was laughing.

**LINE BREAK**

**TIME SKIP**

It was night. While most people were sleeping, Higgins was not. She looked over Samuel's sleeping form and grabbed his hand.

"It's so cold." She muttered. Then grabbed his hand with both of her hands. She then started tearing up. "Thank you for helping my friend. I guess I can say you helped me too."

"Your welcome."

Higgins looked at him. Surprisingly, he was awake. He was smiling at her. She smiled back.

"You douche. You scared me." She muttered. Samuel snickered.

"Yeah, sure I did."

The two were in the hospital room. Enjoying each other's company

_FLASHBACK_

"_C'mon girl." A drunk SAS operator drawled. "Its just one night. Besides I am your commanding officer am I not?" He smiled wickedly._

_Two female SAS operators were lying on the ground. One was clutching a wound. The other one was against a wall_

_"G-get away from me!" The girl pleaded. The drunk operator only smiled further. He grabbed her arm and she punched him. He looked back at her with hate. "You dare do that to me bitch!?" _

_He brandished a knife and attempts to stab her. He was unsuccessful until he pinned her to the wall, his knife on her throat. He was grinning wickedly._

_"Heheh got you now bitch." He was about to slit her throat until..._

_"Hey." A voice rang out._

_"Huh?" The drunk said before getting shot with a CM shock bullet, it stunned and disoriented him. He dropped his knife and looked back at the one who shot him._

_"There you are!" The drunk yelled. Drawing a punch while running towards the owner of the voice._

_A few moments later, the drunk SAS operator was on the ground knocked out. The unknown tended to the other girls wounds and stabilized it. The person then walked up the other girl._

_"Hey, you hurt anywhere?" The person asked. The girl shook her head._

_"N-no I'm fine. Thanks." The girl denied until the person took her chin. She could clearly see brown hair and blue eyes. The person then looked at her cheek._

_"You seem to have a bruise. Here." He got out a ice pack and placed it on her cheek. If it wasn't dark he would have seen her blush. He motioned at her to hold the pack. Then tended to other girl._

_She asked him a question._

_"Who are you?" She couldn't help but ask. He looked back at her with a soothing smile._

_"I'm Samuel. Who are you two?" He asked._

_"I'm...uh Higgins and she is Rachel."_

_"Hmm. Well I stabilized her wounds. We are gonna have to wait for the police and ambulance to come." Samuel said_

_"Samuel?" Higgins asked_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you know him?" She pointed at the unconscious body of the drunk operator. Samuel replied in disgust._

_"Yeah, he just wants to assert his__ dominance over citizens and recruits of SAS quietly. Abusing and harassing them. Luckily, I knew he was stalking you two."_

_"How?"_

_"Oh, well. You girls _do _look good." He complimented. Higgins went blushing._

_"U-u-um, thanks I guess?" She said._

_"You are welcome."_

**LINE BREAK**

**There you go! Some backstory.**

**Yes, I am totally shipping those two. I might reconsider though~**

**Bye! And remember to review! Those are one of the things that keep me rollin'"**


	8. Overrun

**I AM BACK!**

**Took me long enough?**

**Yeah probably**

_I am so fucked,_ Samuel thought.

It's been hours since the gate closed on him. He has been walking around trying to find the Team RWBY and Summer, occasionally hiding from a wave of infected. Stealthily going from one ruined tent to another, he heard a crash. Looking at the direction of the sound, he saw one of the inner walls have fallen and the infected were pouring in.

He gritted his teeth, he HAS to find them now. Then, he heard the faint signs of shotgun sounds. Probably Yang's gauntlets, he hurried over there. Soon enough he saw a mighty big pile of infected, some even were lesser boss infected. He saw Ruby with a HIKS S300, Weiss with a Trailblazer, Yang with her shotgun gauntlets, Blake with a HVM-002 and Summer with her Sniper-Spear. He waved towards them, they jogged towards him.

"Good, finally found you guys." Samuel said in relief.

"Took you long enough." Yang commented.

"What's the hurry?" Summer asked.

"I heard the inner layer got overrun, we have to find who we can and get out of here!" He replied. Jogging back to the where he was from.

The group followed him through. After a nasty Regurgitator encounter, they went into the inner layer. The team of teenagers were horrified when they saw the absurd amount of bodies belonging to soldiers, refugees and infected. Samuel saw a few SAS operators within the piles, emphasizing they died fighting.

After passing by a horde, the group went inside the command center. Samuel was taken aback to see bodies of military officials, soldiers and the civilian scientists littered around. He muttered a curse before moving on, the group slowly following him. He saw a familiar glint of trooper armor on the ground and ran towards it.

Higgins had saw him, but could not stand up. Ted was slumped against a wall, injured with a big pile of dead infected surrounding him.

"Higgins!" Samuel called out. She lifted her head up weakly, smiled and coughed a bit.

He came by her side and applied first aid. After stabilizing her wounds, he went to Ted.

"Hang in there, bud." Samuel said as he pulled out a syringe.

"Finally, you're here. Higgins couldn't stop crying." Ted muttered. Higgins sat up, but wouldn't respond to that.

"Save your breath, you'll be up in no time." Samuel replied.

Then he heard it, it was eerily familiar. _It was the damned savage necrosis from earlier,_ Samuel thought. This was bad timing.

"Damn it! It's here!" Samuel shouted. Team RWBY and Summer prepared their weapons.

It wasn't the necrosis, instead it was a Wicker. _Just my luck, _he thought.

Wickers were essentially failed experiments or a mutated Devastator. They were heavily resistant to fire and a little bit of shock rounds. To Samuel, it was an incredible slap in the face. As his two main weapons deals what it was resistant to, so he has a to use a Rancor Poisonclaw.

Samuel sighed, _This is gonna suuuck._

And it did, Samuel kept getting hit by the fireballs the Wicker threw. So he patched himself up, the Remnant dwellers were faring better due to their aura enhanced agility. So after the Wicker was extinguished, Ted could walk and Higgins too.

They ran out of the command center, assisting the wounded operators. They ran to the Airpads housing transportations. Samuel went to the nearest one and opened the door. After laying Higgins to a seat and fastening her seatbelt, he went to the cockpit and prepared to fly. Team RWBY and Summer had also took care of Ted and was in their seats, seatbelts fastened.

Samuel looked up from the controls and saw a Zombie Mech shooting down a group of refugees escaping. He had to think fast before it set it sights on him. Taking off a few feet, he felt the ship shudder as bullets impacted against its plating. It didn't matter, as Samuel had already taken to the skies. After a few minutes, he let out a sigh of relief as he engaged auto-pilot. He went to cabin, Ruby was shuddering, Weiss was hyperventilating, Blake was shook, Yang was also, Summer was comforting Ruby, Higgins passed out from her injuries and Ted looked out the windows.

He looked at Ted, before sitting next to him.

"Where should we go?" Samuel asked.

"Probably the nearest military outpost." Ted replied, before straightening up.

"According to the GPS, that's a day away."

"This is so fucked."

"It is."

Ted couldn't be more wrong.

**The Next Day**

Higgins woke up with a jolt, finding herself in a transport ship. She shook her head, before massaging it. Using her Shockfield as a cane, she walked out. The first thing she noticed it was night, next was the ship crashed, the whole group was sitting over a campfire, and the last thing was she realized they were in a skyscraper.

Samuel noticed her and gave a smile.

"Hey. Up already?" He asked.

She gave a groan before sitting next to him.

"Be my pillow." She groaned.

"What?"

Too late, she was passed out in his shoulder.

**There it is. I will probably bring JNPR into this.**

**Anyway, bai.**


	9. Visitors

**Again!**

**Hey!**

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Ted sighed. He was asked that question for more than once. Infected chunks are edible, cook them and the infection will be gone. Don't eat them raw and you will be fine. Besides, even if it was a tad bit infected, their force field thing or the vaccine would kill the infected cells.

"_Yes_. It is." He said sternly.

"Won't we get infected?" Ruby fearfully asked.

"Don't worry, Ted knows what he's doing." Samuel reassured. He tasted it before and so far, he ain't dead.

"Should we be assured?" Blake asked.

"Yes, because I tasted it before. And it's all we can find."

"I don't want to be eating what is basically human flesh!" Weiss indignantly said.

"Too bad. Starve or die. Your choice." Samuel finished, taking a bite out of the chunk.

Everyone looked at him, except the operators.

"You'd be surprised at what desperate people do to survive." Higgins muttered, getting a piece.

Team RWBY and Summer was not going to eat, so Samuel went out to get some 'decent' food, as Weiss says. The group waited for him to come back. Higgins went back to the ship to get some MRE for a placeholder food. Team RWBY was displeased by the taste, but still ate. Soon, something knocked on the door. Ted looked back and prepared his LMG, just in case. The rest prepared too, Ted slowly twisted the knob. Suddenly, a Runner's head came through the door, startling the operator. Looking through the hole, he saw Samuel with a shopping cart filled with food.

"Sorry, I'm late. Had a little run in with a pack of bloats." He says as Ted opens the door.

The Remnant dwellers were confused when he said he was 'late'. Higgins shrugged and found a can of beans within the cart.

Suffice to say, they had a good dinner.

**Few Hours Later...**

"Go! I'll cover you!" Samuel said as he opened fire on the horde behind them.

Apparently, the skyscraper was a hive. As soon as Mors found that out, he covered the group's descent to the bottom. Reaching the bottom of the stairwell, he left a Zombie Antidote. All of the zombies that decided to jump down were severely weakened by the fall and the anitdote killed them. However, a Devastator made a hole away from the antidote so the giant horde came barreling down on the group.

After a few grueling hours of chase and hide, they made out of the skyscraper. Stopping for a moment to rest, Samuel looked out from their hiding spot, seeing a Devastator pass by them. He sighed in relief, turning towards the group. Once they were ready, they made it out.

They were finding military checkpoint to restock. Passing a big canal via a bridge, one look down means seeing all the unfortunate infected stupid enough to go blind. Most were runners, due to their tunnel vision-esque movement. Samuel yawned, it was nearing dawn. The team after going past the bridge, rested at a gasoline station. Samuel scouted out the area, telling the group to stay put.

He was walking around a dilapidated street, occasionally finding an infected. He stopped when he heard a low rumble, and what sounds like a girl screaming. Going towards the source, he saw two things. One was a shitload of Bloaters, six Regurgitators, two of those savage and a planet worth of Puke Worms. Two was four people, two boys and two girls. Samuel sweatdropped, before drawing his Jupiter and antidote.

Throwing the antidote first, he mopped up the rest of the bloaters and worms. The Regurgitators were however puking all the worms out. Seeing no other option, he ran and shot. After turning the corner, he saw the survivors.

The red-headed girl had a ponytail and had Greek style armor, the orange-haired was wearing clothes that seemed to associate with pink, the blonde one was a knight looking like he is going pee and the last one had black hair, one streak of pink, he was wearing Asian looking clothes.

"Waaaaa!!! That was so COOL! You were li-" the orange-haired girl exclaimed before getting cut off.

"Now is not the time! Now is the time to run!" Pushing the four forward.

_With my luck, they might be associated with Team RWBY..., _Samuel thought.

Getting away from that was fairly easy, as they were slow. The worms were the problem, as they fast as lightning.

**Two Hours Later...**

"You'd think he'd be here by now." Ted mused. Higgins nodded.

"Eh, he is probably fighting some zombies." Yang said, eating a bag of chips.

"Hey! I'm back!"

"Speak of the devil." Ted said, before noticing the other people behind him.

"I also brought some...visitors..." Samuel said, slowly.

**I wasn't kidding.**

**Bai.**


	10. Gates of Hell

**ShadowKnight186: I know right? It's confusing that SAS: ZA has crossovers, but no fan fiction. Really confusing.**

**Thanks for reviewing, lad!**

**Anyhow.**

"Damn, these outposts are going down fast." Samuel noted, messing with the radio.

The group had found the destroyed base, after a while of walking. Higgins came in and out of the armory to get team JNPR some weapons. Giving Jaune a pistol, a rifle for Pyrrha, rocket launcher for Nora and submachine gun for Ren. Jaune needed some help with firearms, so Ruby and Pyrrha were helping him in the range. Ren, Blake and Nora were with Higgins. Weiss and Yang are with Ted. Summer was helping Samuel.

"_*static* Refuge 6 to Outpost 15! What's your status, over!? *static*" _the radio let out.

"Call the others." Samuel said to Summer, before turning back to the radio.

"This is SAS Operator Samuel, Refuge 6! 15 is overrun, I just got here." Samuel replied to the other side.

"_*sigh* Thanks for confirming, operator. Have you taken care of the infected surrounding the base?"_

"There is _no _infected surrounding the base."

"_SAS just notified us to pick you up, do you have any other people with you?_"

"Nine refugees and three operators including myself."

_"Thanks for the information, operator. ETA 3 hours."_

"Affirmative. We'll wait here then."

Backing off from the radio, he looked back to the group who had recently arrived.

"Alright, the ride is coming in three hours. I'll notify you guys thirty minutes before it comes, sound good?" Samuel asked.

They nodded. Before going idle among the base. One hour through, the operators positioned themselves and turrets on the gate. Two hours, large tremors occurred.

"Uh, Samuel?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, I felt that." Samuel confirmed.

"I'll notify them." Higgins said as she ran back to the radio.

"Samuel!" Said person looked back to see Summer and the two teams.

"What was that!?" Jaune exclaimed.

"Tremors." Ted replied.

"What is the cause of them?" Blake asked.

"I might have a cl-" Samuel started but was cut off by an explosion that knocked everyone off their feet.

"HOLYYYY SHIT!" Ted shouted.

"What the hell." Samuel muttered.

15 miles away, the tremors underneath caused the ground to cave in. Opening an entrance for an underground hive. The residents of that hive furiously ran towards where the group was. Hundreds upon hundreds of infected accompany hundreds of boss infected. No savages anywhere, Samuel noted.

"OHO SHIT." Samuel stammered, before notifying Higgins to tell the ride to hurry up.

**Three hours in...**

"WHERE THE HELL IS OUR RIDE?!" Ted shouted to Samuel, who was busy taking out a trio of Regurgitators. After finishing up the worms, he shouted back.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

"GUYS! IT'S HERE!" Higgins shouted, giving a runner a knife to its head.

"'BOUT FUCKING TIME!" The two male operators exclaimed.

Ted covered Samuel as the latter herded the teams to the escape ship. After Summer got in, the two operators basically flopped their bodies in the ship. Both of them were heavily breathing, before Samuel let out a short laugh and cough.

"Good job out there ladies and gents." He let out, before going to one of the chairs.

"You were pretty good out there Jaune." Higgins complimented.

"T-Thanks." Jaune nervously said. Still shook from that experience.

"Just watch your fire next time." She deadpanned. Jaune had shot out of panic near Higgins feet, to which she jumped right into a shielder.

"Right!"

**Somewhere else.**

A Necrosis walked down a heavily infested cave. The infected made way for it. The Necrosis had watched the twelve humans fight. The nine intrigued it, possessing abilities like no other humans. Though, it's kind had already infected their species. Even used their abilities. It reached the center of the nest, where a Savage Necrosis lay. It's skin red as a Devastator, it's eyes were yellow.

The Hivemaster looked at its minion, before speaking in a low rumble. "Why are you here, child?"

The Standard Necrosis let out a low screech.

"You have found more of them? Actively helping the humans?" The Hivemaster asked.

A snarl.

"Hmm... It doesn't matter. The _gate_ is finished." The Hivemaster told it.

A positive growl.

"Using the unknown species's mind and the _gate'_s natural ability to accurately point towards the intended direction. We will conquer _their_ world and use the food to amass an army powerful enough to destroy this world. Soon... We will restart this wretched age of humans." The Hivemaster explained.

A screech.

"You and your brother and sisters shall become my leaders for this endeavor to _their_ world." The Hivemaster said.

"Now, let us wait for our fellows to come here. They shall assist us as well."

Then the cavern shook with triumphant screeches of the many infected inside it.

**This chapter has a lot to do with the summary.**

**Remnant is soo dead. Don't worry, there will be survivors.**

**Bai.**


	11. Depths of Hell

**RandomBoi33: I guess I was a _little_ too excited in getting towards the part with the Hivemaster. But will take your suggestion to heart!**

**Also sometimes I might be vague on purpose, but that wouldn't make any sense.**

"So...that hive is in that cave?" Samuel pointed at the marked location on the tactical map.

"Yes." The female scientist said.

"And we are going to launch an assault on that?" He continued, unsure of the plan.

"After we hold off their daily attack, we can route our forces and attack the hive. We commissioned a few hundred operators for this assault and a large enough army." Said the commander of Refuge 6.

"Where do we come in?" Samuel asked.

"While the infected are busy at defending the hive. We will drop you guys at another entrance, accompanied by a few veteran operators. Due to our massive attack, the ones guarding the hive itself might be small in number." The commander said.

"It's just the head of the hive I'm worried about." The scientist said worryingly

The commander nodded. "If we are lucky and fast, we might be able to squeeze some extra troops from the front lines and have them infiltrate the hive."

"What are we dealing with?" Samuel asked, looking intently at the map. Before the map disappeared and showed a Regurgitator with more scars on its belly, while oozing with green acid.

"This ugly sonovabitch. It's evolved into a Savage a few months ago, now it's gained a certain intelligence." The commander pointed at the hologram.

"It's sentient. But that could be exploited." The scientist explained.

"Alright, when does the next attack happen?" Samuel asked, the map returning.

"We don't know, but we are sure they are going to attack somewhere during noon." The commander answered.

"Right after lunch then." Samuel noted.

The scientist spoke up. "Sir, what about the refugees?"

The commander sighed. "I can't guarantee their safety if they choose to come with you. Voice our concerns will you?"

"That's all for now...you all are dismissed."

Samuel did a salute, so did the scientist before walking out the room.

"Promise me something." The scientist started.

"'To take care of your sister'? Yeah, I get it." Samuel assured.

"I just want to be sure." Higgins's sister, Lydia, sighed.

"It's _fine_. She can handle herself and I can take care of mostly anything that happens to anyone." He said, annoyed at Lydia underwhelming his skill.

"Hopefully, I can have some lunch before the raid." Samuel muttered.

_Few Hours Later..._

"The battle is going strong." Ted said, looking out from the wall.

The wall was really big. It has turrets, guns and cannons mounted on it. The three were either providing cover fire or doing artillery. On the battlefield, smashed tanks, vehicles and a lot of corpses lie. However, the infected were fighting a losing battle. As soon as the infected numbers were dwindling, the gate on the wall opened. Now, the reinforcements were enough to cover for the casualties. Tanks rolled across the battlefield, mechs accompanied foot soldiers, aircraft did bombing runs on the opening of the cave or infected swarms and SAS operators either supported the charge or just like him, are infiltrating.

Samuel got on the transport ship, his companions accompanying him. Another assault operator joined his squad, before Samuel could ask his name Summer and the others came.

"Samuel!" Summer called out. He turned to her and waved.

"Stay safe!" That was Ruby.

"Kick some ass!" Yang.

"I wish you good luck." Weiss.

Blake nodded.

"Don't die!" Jaune.

"Be careful!" Pyrrha.

"BREAK THEIR LEGS!" Nora. Some of the SAS operators laughed.

"Good luck." Ren.

Samuel smiled. "No promises." He whispered.

They only saw his smile and heard his companions give their thanks.

Now Samuel sat inside the troopship, hearing the distant explosions and gunfire outside.

"Alright, nearing the drop zone. Ready weapons, possible hostiles inbound." The pilot informed.

At that, the operators inside readied their weapons. Samuel did a blank stare before shaking it out.

The ship landed. Letting the two teams inside it get out.

In this operation. Twelve teams consisting of four would go inside and kill the Hivemaster. The ones guarding the Hive might be small in number but has an occasional boss infected. Then the teams moved in, preparing for the worst.

_One Hour In..._

Dealing with a savage necrosis is a very bad privilege.

"All teams scatter!"

"Horde on the right!"

"Agh!"

"Necrosis got Dagger Four!"

_Two Hours In..._

"You should be all patched up now, Wing Four." Samuel said, the bandage dealing with the unknown assault SAS operator's wounds.

"Thank you, sir."

"Dagger squad is ready to go!"

"Hammer squad is alright!"

"Titan squad ready!"

_Three Hours In..._

"Take that sonovabitch down!" Lots of gunfire.

"Ah!" A curse.

"Dammit! I'll take care of Dagger Four!" Samuel exclaimed, going to the operator's position.

"Man, you gotta stop getting hit!" Samuel lightly scolded, pulling him up and tending to his wounds.

"Lad, I'm a heavy. Taking hits and not dying is what I do best."

"Do the 'not dying' part better!" Samuel said, before bringing them back to the fight.

_Thirty minutes later..._

"What is this?" Titan One asked. He was referring to the out of place non-biological arc with a portal thing in the middle of it.

**"That is the gate, human." **The Regurgitator spoke, much to their surprise.

"It's not dead?!" Hero Two exclaimed, pulling out his LMG.

**"I am close to, human, but that doesn't matter know. Most of my kin had already invaded your 'friends' world."** It continued.

"'Friends'?" Ghost Three asked, before the rest shifted their attention to Samuel.

"What did you do." He demanded.

**"Weren't you listening? We have invaded their world, once it's all infected we shall come back and strike! I will...be...waiting...for your...assimilation." It spoke it's last words before dying.**

The SAS Operators paused, before Samuel spoke out. "Wing Squad on me. We are going in."

"All of you cover the gate, wait for reinforcements." Samuel said, not really commanded them but they still nodded.

"Prepare for some visitors, team!" He said as he goes in the portal.

In short, what they saw was destruction incarnate.

**Cliffhanger, whoopsie.**

**Voice to me your concerns, will you?**


	12. Eternal Doom

**Hello again. Sorry for the REALLY LONG hiatus, I had to deal with life stuff.**

**Luckyshot8: Hello~**

**Anyways, have a taste of the SAS lads (and lasses) entering Remnant.**

Samuel now knew how the infection quickly spread. The 'gate' was in the middle of a road, vehicles that were smashed or intact were visible.

However, he didn't have enough time to gaze at his surroundings as a horde came out from the corner of the building diagonal to them.

"On our left! Weapons free!" Samuel hollered and turned to the mentioned direction, his team following slowly after.

Their shots, skilled and accurate, made short work of the infected.

"Alright, where...uh should we go Wing One?" Wing Three, Ted, asked.

Samuel paused and looked around, they seemed to be in a city. The buildings around them having either massive holes or gaps, some buildings far away from them crumbled or fell on one of their brethren. There were aircraft and birds? on the horizon, small and big, some of them being shot down by either Necrosii or Wickers.

On the same horizon, a cliff housing a tower with a very bright green light, the aircrafts also congregating in that one spot. That should be their next destination and it seems the team where also thinking about it as well.

"Hey, Wing One? That tower looks inviting, I think that's a good spot." Ted suggested, the other two females nodding.

"Yeah, let's go." Samuel agreed, jogging towards it. His team were slowly behind him.

After dealing with hordes and some stray 'boss' infected, they stumbled upon a group of soldiers clad in white armor and a lot of shit happening.

There was this big-ass scorpion fighting a Devastator, then some big bipedal wolves cutting down Shamblers and runners only to be ripped apart by an Apex Bloater. There were robots fighting with the group of soldiers from earlier, a BIG mech that seems to be preoccupied with the dozen of infected chipping away its chassis before getting rammed by a Blade Necrosis Spawn. People with white masks and different types of animal appendages are fighting the infected and the soldiers.

In short, it was total warfare.

"So...who should we help?" Wing Two, Higgins, asked, absentmindedly shooting infected that decided to come close.

"Lets...help the soldiers." Samuel concluded, shooting down a group of infected with his Jupiter. His team following shortly after.

The ones with animal appendages took notice of their presence and firepower before running away. Not wanting to get in between two parties with significantly better weaponry. Wing squad didn't take notice of them as they cut through the infected and the black beasts apart.

After that was over, the group made their way towards the group of soldiers. The robots were surveying the area, the mech was slowly standing up, before tensing up in attention just like the soldiers who had just noticed them.

Then one came up to meet them, accompanied by two others.

"Who are you? What's your business here?" The one Samuel presumed to be the leader spoke.

"Just SAS operators looking to help." Samuel replied.

"SAS? Never heard of it."

"You don't need to."

A shrill scream interrupted the conversation.

"Do you guys have evac?" Ted asked.

The leader nodded. "Yep, follow us 'operators'."

Samuel turned his head to his squad, before nodding.

"With pleasure."

**Time skiperoni**

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oooohhh shiiiittt." Samuel dodged another fireball launched from the Savage Wicker.

What can he do against that? Nothing, his Jupiter is weak against 'boss' infected and the Wicker was slightly resistant to it and his **[BLACK] **RIA T40 wouldn't do shit.

He practically rolled himself at the strange VTOL aircraft, entering the cabin.

He laid his back against the side of the craft, sighing deeply. Samuel had heard a distant 'boom', shortly after a 'crash'.

This city is falling apart.

He looked out one of the windows and saw a few boats, some were on fire while others were in half.

'_How the hell do these things even swim?' _Samuel learns something new about them everyday.

Now, he saw land and a few castle-esque structures. He saw a lot of tents, aircraft and people milling about. The window he was looking at was suddenly pulled to the side and replaced by a view of a woman with white hair tied into a bun.

"Corporal Brown, '_So that's his name.' _Glad to see you back." She nodded at him.

"The pleasure's all mine, ma'am" He saluted.

The woman turned her eyes at the SAS operators. "Who are they?"

"They call themselves 'SAS operators'. Helped us out in dealing with those...things." Brown said, unsure.

"Well, you are dismissed Corporal. The general would like to have a word with you, operators." The woman informed, before turning on her heel and walking towards the big tower with the bright light.

"Oh, a 'general'? I wonder when was the last time I met one." Higgins thought aloud.

"Well, you're going to relive that chance." Samuel patted her back to get her moving, seeing as Wing Four (whose name Samuel did not ask, yet) and Ted were following the woman from earlier.

_In another place..._

**"Shut it down." **A big, gruff voice came from the Savage Devastator, who was twice as large. A huge horde accompanied him with some mutant infected, most were Devastators.

An accompanying necrosis placed its hand on the arc, which dispelled the portal.

**"That fool wasted his time, he should've closed it." **The Savage Devastator shook his head.

A shrill rumble from the Necrosis answered him.

**"Go then, I shall make sure the whole city is assimilated and await my siblings' return." **The Savage Devastator turned and walked away from the arc, his steps loud and bellowing.

All of the 'boss' infected followed him, accompanied with 3/4 of the horde. The 1/4 were stationed with the Necrosis.

The amphibian-like infected gazed at the tower with the bright light. Musing how that shall be their next target.

**And it is over~**

**Please review, share your thoughts and whatnot.**

**I'll see you next!**


End file.
